Rebeldía o amor
by chochidelanicullen
Summary: (En 1925 los años de rebeldía de de Edward) Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 19 años vivía en California con mi madre pero ella muria así que me fui a vivir con mi padre a Londres un multimillonario empresario de hotelera. Toda mi vida cambio cuando conocí a un chico de ojos carmesí que me izo embarazarme teniendo a una hija Elizabeth una híbrida mitad vampiro-humana
1. tristeza y entendimientos

Bella POV

Año 1925

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan tengo 19 años, vivo en California con mi madre una gran empresaria así que vivo con lujos, tengo un hermano mayor de 21 años Giovanni Matías swan.

Hoy estaba acostada encima de mi hermano charlando animadamente.

-Chicos podrían venir- nos llamaba nuestra nana Amelia

-Ya vamos nana- dijo mi hermano levantándose con cuidado para extenderme la mano para levantarme como todo un caballero

-Que para nana- dije bajando las escaleras

-Chicos hoy vendrá el abogado de su madre a comunicarles algo muy importante- dijo nuestra nana con los ojos rojos y hinchados

-Esta bien nana pero porque estas así- dije ya preocupándome

-Mi niña eso se los tendrá que decir en abogado no yo- dijo volviendo a llorar ¿Qué le pasaba? En eso tocaron la puerta y apareció el abogado de nuestra mama

-Buenas tardes lord y leidis les tengo que contar malas noticias- lo dejamos entrar para que se sentara en algún sofá- la noticias son que su madre a muerto tuvo un accidente de auto

Me derrumbe mi madre era con quien confiar cuando tenia algún problema

-Que no, no puede estar muerta

-Lo siento bella pero es verdad- dijo mi nana

-Esta bien y a que vino abogado

-Vengo a darles el testamento de su madre-asentimos-el testamento dice Si algo me ocurre mis queridos niños les quiero decir que los quiero mucho

"_Les dejo a mis hijos la casa con todas sus pertenencias, el dinero pero para tener esas cosas tendrán que pasar una temporada con su padre Charlie en Londres hasta que los dos tengan 21 años, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenle al abogado" " los quiere mucho su madre" _

-Muchas gracias abogado por venir- dijo me hermano estrechando su mano, yo ni siquiera podía hablar estaba consumida en la tristeza

Cuando se fue el abogado se escaparon todas las lágrimas que tenia retenidas en los ojos

-Ya ya hermanita todo pasara tenemos que ser fuertes- mi hermano trataba de consolarme pero el también estaba dolido por la muerte de nuestra madre

-nana cuando nos tenemos que ir- pregunte como pude

-mañana mi niña su padre las quiere recibir de inmediato al saber lo de su madre- dijo nana Sue – esto será difícil pero iré con ustedes para que sea mas fácil para todos

-esta bien nana iremos a empacar-dijo mi hermano

*nos levantamos con mucho cuidado para no caer, subimos las escaleras hasta cada uno a su habitación. Tome todas las maletas que tenia y le fui echando todos los vestidos y ropa que tenia (**_N/A:la ropa de esa época)__**

_-_estas bien hermanita- dijo mi hermano al entrar en mi cuarto

-si ya estoy terminando de empacar

-déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo tomando en florero favorito de mi mama que lo estaba guardando en otra de las maletas

* * *

chicos edite el capitulo para hacerlo mas largo


	2. cambio de vida

Bella POV

*Así paso en día sumiéndonos en la tristeza de la muerte de nuestra madre

* Al día siguiente nos despertamos bastante temprano, el auto de papa nos recogería por la tarde por mientras mi hermano y yo nos encargábamos de ayudar a guardar las cosas de la casa en cajas.

-bella voy a extrañar este lugar- decía mi hermano con tristeza

-lo se yo también voy extrañar todo lo que hemos vivido en esta casa- dije tratando se sonar un poco alegre

-chicos el auto ya esta aquí- nos decía nana desde la puerta de la cocina

-esta bien nana halla vamos- dijo mi hermano tomándole de la mano-Carlos podrías llevas las cosas al auto- le señalo a uno de los sirvientes de la casa

-si lord lo haré enseguida- se retiro haciendo una reverencia

-vamos hermanita hay que irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo antes que oscurezca

ya vamos- dije levantándome de donde estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea

*Recogimos nuestras cosas con la ayuda de muestra nana para marcharnos a Londres a casa de nuestro padre que no lo vemos desde que tengo 10 años

-"adiós mama"- dije en un susurro para despedirme del lugar que siempre a sido mi hogar junto a mi madre

*Comenzamos el viaje a Londres a nuestra nueva vida yo y mi hermano con nuestra nana. Nos dormimos todo el camino, cuando despertamos mi hermano y yo ya estábamos a las afueras de Londres

-Nana despierta estamos por llegar- le dije para que despertara- nana despierta

- Ya mi niña ya desperté- dijo bostezando

* Pasamos por la entrada de Londres hasta llegar a casa o mas decir mansión de nuestro padre el cual nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa. al bajar del auto el vino a saludarnos

- hola hija hace tiempo que no los veo- saludo Charlie

- hola padre si a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos- dijo con un tono serio ya que no lo veía ya hace más de 2 años

-hola padre como has estado- dijo mi hermano dándole la mano

-hola hijo he estado muy bien gracias y ustedes-pregunto

-hemos estado bien papa-dije suspirando

- bueno mejor vamos adentro y les muestro la casa y sus habitaciones-dijo señalando a la estrada para que entráramos

*Como dijo nos mostró la cocina, el cuarto de música, el comedor, la estancia, su despacho, y el baño principal en el primer piso, en el segundo piso se encontraba el cuarto que seria de mi hermano, las habitaciones de invitados y en el tercer piso se encontraba mi cuarto que al lado de el se encontraba un cuarto de despues nuestro padre nos enseñaría

-bueno espero que se acomoden y descansen, despues le diré a una de las empleadas a decirles que bajen para cenar-dijo nuestro padre al pie de la escalera para dejarnos ir a nuevos cuartos y descansar

-esta bien padre- dijimos mi hermano y yo al unisono

-bueno si alguien me busca estare en mi despacho-dijo despidiéndose

*con eso me fui a mi cuarto bastante cansada, pero mi cuarto era impresionante todo de color blanco un en candelabro en el techo cortinas blancas, muebles de fina madera blanca con bordes cafés y la cama de 2 plazas de la mas fina ceda

* * *

_**chicos se que me e demorado en escribir pero recuerdes que edite el primer capitulo para alargarlo**_

_**Ademas e comenzado un nuevo semestre e estado ocupada**_

_**(las fotos están en mi perfil)**_

_**chicos lo de la cena es que se que Estados Unidos tonan desayuno, almuerzo, 11 y despues una cena pero no se si lo hacen en otros países**_

**Alexandra Cullen Hale, Alexz Darcy Black, Deniz Akdemir,Eidy swan, PalooV, Semivampiro, Yumel22, ayled94306, azumii cullen, carmen cullen93, isa28, karolay28, marieisahale, marlene28, namy33**

**les agradezco por su espera**


	3. comenzando desde 0

Bella POV

*Desperté al otro día, al parecer estaba muy cansada para cenar, me levante poniéndome una bata de seda gris y una pantuflas, baje por las escaleras tratando de no resbalarme, al llegar a bajo fui al comedor a tomar desayuno, al entrar me encontré con charle

-hola papa- dije sonriendo

hola hija como amaneciste- dijo charlie sonriendo

-bien papa y mi hermano- pregunte

-aun esta durmiendo-dijo leyendo en diario

-Buen día papa, Bella como amanecieron- pregunto mi hermano entrando al comedor con una sonrisa

-bien -dijimos charlie y yo al mismo tiempo

*nos sentamos a desayunar fruta picada y café charlamos de nuestra vida cada uno. charlie nos quería mostrar la ciudad y sus alrededores

-Papá nos encantaría conocer la ciudad-dije sonriendo

-Bien le diré a Francisco que prepare el auto para partir temprano-dijo ya que era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar

-Bueno papa mientras nosotros nos iremos a cambiar- dijo mi hermano levantándose de la mesa

*fui a mi cuarto donde me puse un vestido color piel, al bajar me encontré con mi hermano esperándome en el pie de la escalera con un esmoquin negro

- Que linda estas bells- dijo mirándome

-Tu no estas nada mal Mati- bufo al oir su apodo de cariño, yo solo reí ya que lo odiaba

-No me digas así - dijo negando con la cabeza- sabes que odio ese apodo

- Bueno vamos antes que nos vengan a buscar- dije ya cansada de esta conversación

*Fuimos al patio delantero donde nos esperaba Charlie en el auto con chófer, al partir nos enseño todas las iglesias, plazas, parques, negocios donde se podía comprar comida y ropa, ferias, etc. Lo que mas que me llamo la atención fue el big ben. Terminamos en recorrido a medio día, nos devolvimos a casa para poder almorzar y luego charlie nos presento a todos lo que trabajaban en la casa

-Wou! Londres es genial- dijo mi hermanito lindo, noten el sarcasmo, es como un niño pequeño avances

-Claro que si MATI- dije riendo de si cara, en eso Charlie apareció

-Bueno chicos me voy a mi despacho si me necesitan- dijo Charlie sonriéndonos

* * *

_**chicos se que no e puesto a Edward lo se solo que estoy arreglando para ver donde saldrá par primera ves en mi historia en una plaza o en un baile que charlie organizara por la bienvenida a sus hijos ustedes deciden los dejo en sus manos a ver que idea mas les gusta **_

_**los quiero besos**_

**Alexandra Cullen Hale, Alexz Darcy Black, Deniz Akdemir,Eidy swan, PalooV, Semivampiro, Yumel22, ayled94306, azumii cullen, carmen cullen93, isa28, karolay28, marieisahale, marlene28, namy33**

**adiós**** comenten porfa :) **

**3 3 3**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	4. ser yo

**chicos aquí esta el capitulo es de edward**

******_chicos el siguiente capitulo es el esperado con el baile_**

* * *

Edward POV

*Me llamo Edward Anthony Mases cullen naci en chicago en 1901 y fui convertido en 1918 soy hijo de Elisabeth Mases y Edward Mases que murieron con el ataque de la gripe española, pero también soy un vampiro de 24 años de edad pero tengo la apariencia de 17 que fue el año en el que me convirtieron por mi padre adoptivo Carlisle cullen un vampiro de 295 años, me e separado de el ya que quería saber que era cazar tomar sangre humana

*yo solo mataba a asesinos como yo lo era para alimentarme desde hace 4 años y la sangre me complace mas que la animal aunque sienta culpa por la muerte de todos esas personas, bueno e oído que a llegado los hijos de uno de los multimillonarios Charlie Swan a la ciudad, lo cual ara un baile de bienvenida para presentarlo a toda la ciudad la cual estoy invitado por ser aunque no lo parezca amigo de charlie. En eso apareció Carlisle en la puerta de mi casa

-hola edward- dijo estrechando mi mano

- hola carlisle que haces aquí- dije seriamente

-solo vine a saludar y a decirte que me caso- abrí los ojos de la impresiono- estas invitado, a y cuando lo desees puedes volver tienes las puertas abiertas si quieres volver

-gracias carlisle apesto la invitación y como se llama- dije sonriendo ya que carlisle a pasado mucho tiempo solo

-Se llama Esme es hermosa, era una de mis pacientes que estaba apunto de morir, quería saltar de in acantilado según ella por perder a su hijo recién nacido...- me siguió contando mientras que yo lo veía todo en su mente

- y que días es- dije aun perplejo de su relato

- este fin de semana quería darte la noticia personalmente y ocurrira aqui en la ciudad- dijo sonriendo

* Con eso termino nuestra conversación ya que se tenia que ir a dar la noticia a un clan que vivía cerca de aquí para invitarlos a la boda

* Sali a caminar por la ciudad a ver a quien podía cazar en eso sentí una fragancia enloquecedora era rosas con frutilla que me invitaba a probarlo, pero estaba en media de la ciudad tenia que controlarme o si no los Vulturi vendrán por mi por mostrarme ante los humanos, en eso vi que en un callejón un hombre quería violar a una mujer, con el me quede un poco satisfecho pero no tanto ya que esa fragancia seguía en el aire dispersa por todos lados.

* * *

**_se que es corto pero en el capitulo del baile tratare de hacerlo largo_**

**_espero que me perdonen por no poner el capitulo todavía es que quería escribir un capitulo de Edward antes que el del baile para conocer un poco mejor la historia _**

**_les agradezco sus comentarios_**

**_Alexandra Cullen Hale, Alexz Darcy Black, Deniz Akdemir,Eidy swan, PalooV, Semivampiro, Yumel22, ayled94306, azumii cullen, carmen cullen93, isa28, karolay28, marieisahale, marlene28, namy33, phoenix1993, victoriaefernandez_**

**_los quiero_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**


	5. Baile primera parte

_**las fotos están en mi perfile**_

_**chicos(as) lamento la demora es que quería escribir un poco de la historia una vulturi y una cullen, por eso me demore **_

_**tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero se me complica por la escuela así que chicos perdónenme por la demora ya que tengo las pruebas c/2 y la preparación para los exámenes en una pocas semanas.**_

**_aquí_**_** tal ves bella se parezca un poco a alice con los vestidos y la ropa **_

* * *

**Baile primera parte**

Bella POV

* Charlie nos estaba planeando un baile con el cual nos presentaría a toda la ciudad, a sus compañeros de trabajo, etc. Con eso nos dará la bienvenida a Londres. A contratado a diseñadores para crear nuestra ropa según nuestros gustos. Todo estaba reviento decorando el lugar para estar listos a tiempo ya que enviaros las invitaciones

-hay hermana no se como nos metimos en esto-decía mi hermano muy cansado de las actividades de preparación para el baile

-no se mati- dije a punto de dormirme

-bueno vamos a dormir- decía Mati

-podrías dormir conmigo-dije estañando rápidamente con una sonrisa

-claro iré a buscar algo para cambiarme- me encantaba dormir con mi hermano ya que me cuidaba mientras dormía...

-ya estoy aquí-dijo al entrar a mi habitación ya cambiado

-bien me iré a cambiar tu puedes separarme por mientras-dije al entrar al baño

* me cambie por un piyama de satine celeste que consistía en una polera sin manga y un pantalón largo

-listo ya vamos a dormir- dije acostándome a su lado, se sentía tan bien al dormir con mi hermano...

Edward POV

*La boda fue a cabo a las afueras de Chicago ya que no podíamos exponernos ante los humanos con todos loa amigos de Carlisle o los Vulturi vendrían por exponernos, que los conocí al año de mi cambio al moustro que soy ahora

-bueno Edward gracias por venir y fue un placer conocerte- me decía Esme con una sonrisa amigable

-no es nada mejor me voy-dije ya que mañana era el baile y tenia que ir de caza para estar tanto tiempo al rededor de humanos

-esta bien Edward sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras- dijo amigablemente Carlisle

*Me marche a mi casa que estaba en medio del bosque para no estar oliendo sangre a cada rato que con eso me provoca mas sed...Luego de aver cazado unos 5 humanos podía estar seguro que podía aguantar los suficiente para en baile

*Fui despues de la caza a escoger el esmoquin y la mascara que iba a ocupar ya que el baile era de disfraces tan de esta época. Escogí un esmoquin negro y una mascara negra con dorado, aun que odiaba este tipo de cosas ya que la sed se me incrementaba cada ves que un humano se acercaba

Bella POV

*Desperté al otro día junto ami hermano, hoy era el baile estaba un poco nerviosa ya no nunca me han echo un baile como este solo de cosas de mama y nuestros cumpleaños pero nada como esto

-mati despierta- dije moviendolo pero no despertaba no me quedaba de otra

-MATII! DESPIERTA-Grite con todas mis fuerzas

-que e e que pasa- dijo revolviéndose en la cama

-nada hermanito solo quería despertarte-dije sonriendo

-pero porque gritaste-dijo

- no te despertabas y ademas es el día del baile- dije con voz firme

-bueno vamos a desayunar-dijo levantándose de la cama para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa

*Me levante de la cama para ir a bañarme la duche me refresco todo el cuerpo, sali con mucho cuidado del baño ya que podía tropezar hasta con mis propios pies, fui a mi vestidos a buscar el vestido que me pondría esta mañana,elegí un un vestido manga larga celeste con un poco de azul que eran mis colores favoritos desde pequeña, baje las escaleras al ver a mu hermano charlando con papa muy animadamente de sus vidas

-Oh! hola cariño como amaneciste- decía mi padre saludándome

-muy bien padre, que tenemos para hoy antes des baile- pregunte

-bueno tienen que decidir que vestuario van a ocupar, despues terminar unos arreglos del baile y despues están libres el resto del día

-bien padre despues del desayuno empecemos para terminar temprano-dije sirviéndome el desayuno

-padre donde esta nana que no la vi ayer en todo el día-dijo mi hermano y era verdad no la hemos visto en todo el día

-debería estar en su cuarto-dijo mirando a mi hermano, en eso nana apareció en la estrada del comedor

-hola niños, señor-dijo sentándose al lado mio

hola nana/señorita sue-le dijimos al mismo tiempo el tres, soltamos una carcajada

-nana porque no te vimos ayer- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad

-sali andar una vuelta por londres para conocerlo mas a fondo- dijo dulcemente

-ya nana es porque no te vimos ayer- dijo me hermano

-bueno terminemos de desayunar y vamos a lo que tenga que hacer cada uno-dijo mi padre abriendo el diario de hoy

*Seguimos el desayuno muy animadamente entre charlas de cada uno. Al terminar fui a mi habitación donde ya debería estar las elecciones de vestidos para esta noche, los vestidos etas uno rosa, otro celeste,uno verde y uno café con negro que fue el que mas me gusto con una mascara negra fina

*Fui a ver a mi hermano a su habitación a ver que escogió el de los esmoquin, vi uno que era muy elegante y al parecer a el también lo gusto que era de color negro muy elegante con una mascara negra con un poco de café

-que linda elección hermanito te veras perfecto-dije sonriendo

-lo se pero me preocupa de no dar una buena impresión a los amigos de papa-dijo nerviosamente

-lo se hermanito pero pero hay que demostrar que somos unos swan-dije seriamente

*Nos pasamos hablando por un rato muy animadamente de lo que ha ocurrido esta semana desde la muerte de nuestra madre hasta la llegada a Londres a la casa o mansión de nuestro padre y demá nos dimos cuenta de que ya había atardecido cuando nana entro en el cuarto

-niños mejor vallan a prepararse que en una hora empezaran a llegar los invitados-dijo dulcemente, asentí levantándome para ir a mi cuarto

*me empezaba a poner nerviosa mientras entraba en el baño a darme una ducha que me relajo completamente, me envolví en una toalla para salir en eso mi padre estaba sentado en mi cama al lado de mi vestido.

-hola cariño-dijo con la cabeza baja

-papa que haces aquí-dije curiosa

-quería darte esto-dijo entregándome una caja la cual abrí y encontré un collar y aros de diamantes-era de tu madre quería que lo tuvieras si le ocurría algo a ella

-oh papa es hermoso pero es demasiado no podría usarlo-dije dejándolo encima de la cama

-úsalo a tu madre le gustaría que lo ocuparas-dijo tomándolo

-ya esta bien lo usare gracias-dije dándole un abraso

-ya en media hora abajo ya- dijo saliendo de la habitación

*me senté para empezar a arreglarme primero llame a mi nana para que se encargara del maquillaje y las cremas, nos demoramos un poco en eso pero alcanzamos para ponerme el vestido, camine para acomodarme los tacones de aguja de 5 cm, cuando mi hermano entro por la puerta ya listo

lista belly- odiaba que me dijera así

-no me llames así- dije mientras el se reía- pero si ya estoy lista

-bueno vamos que ya debieron aver llegado algunos invitados- dijo tomándome del antebrazo para estar mas cómodos los dos

*bajamos las escaleras donde nos esperaba papa ablando con algunos de sus amigos

-hola padre buenas noches-dijo mi hermano saludando a papa y a los que lo acompañaban

-hola hijos les quiero presentar a Santiago y su hijo jose -dijo amablemente mi padre

-encantados- dije sonriendo

-igualmente-dijo Jose

*Seguimos con las presentaciones de los que estaban llegando y barias invitaciones para bailar por cortesía de los hijos de los amigos de papa pero el que mas insistía era carlos el hijo mejor amigo de papa para bailar me seguía apodas partes preguntándolo, hasta que la puerta aparece un dios griego muy tenso y se fijo en mi lo cual sonrió relajándose...

Edward POV

*Me encontraba saliendo de mi casa ya vestido, tenia que tener mucho cuidado para no estropearlo. Al salir del bosque tuve mucho cuidado de que no me viera nadie, cuando empece a caminar a paso humano hasta llegar a la mansión Swan la cual estaba bien decorada. Cuando entre me vino la esencia de rosas con frutilla que provoco que me tensara y dejara de respirar para no matar a nadie, entre por la puerta principal hasta encontrar a la persona que provenía ese olor que era una mujer muy hermosa de ojos cafés y un vestido combinado con ellos, era pálida casi como yo pero ella era humana. Cuando la vi mis ganas de beberla hasta dejarla seca se fueron y fueron remplazadas por las ansias de hacerla mía por completo literalmente.

-OH! Edward al fin llegas-dijo Charlie estrechando mi mano

-Charlie que tal-dije sonriendo

- muy bien aquí con mis hijos que llegaron hace una semana- dijo espesando a caminar hacia la mi mujer y un hombre que havia al lado debe ser su pareja-Edward te quiero presentar a mis hijos Isabella y giovanni Swan, hijos el es el señor Edward Mases

-encantado- dije viendo a mi Isabella

-dígame bella por favor señor Mases- dijo ella sonriendo

-entonces usted puede llamarme par mi nombre nada de señor si solo tengo 20 años- dije mintiendo sobre mi edad

-enserio parece mas joven- dijo mirándome

-son genes de familia-dije sin darle importancia

-bella podría hablar contigo a solas- dijo su hermano seriamente

**continuara...**

* * *

**_ chicos cierto que siempre seremos fans de crepusculo_**

**_Alexandra Cullen Hale, Alexz Darcy Black, Deniz Akdemir,Eidy swan, PalooV, Semivampiro, Yumel22, ayled94306, azumii cullen, carmen cullen93, isa28, karolay28, marieisahale, marlene28, namy33, phoenix1993, victoriaefernandez, maleja twihard,casiepl, cata, Guest, cintygise, lizhale, isa Kathe  
_**

**_los quiero_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**


	6. aviso

chicos tal ves me demore mas de lo que me he demorado en escribir

es que no tengo mucha contenido me ayudan porfa


End file.
